Conventionally, for a spark-ignition-type internal combustion engine, there has been known a technique of performing a control of advancing the ignition timing beyond MBT (Minimum spark advance for Best Torque; ignition timing at which the maximum torque can be obtained) (hereinafter referred to as “over-advanced ignition control”) at the time of low-temperature startup (at the time of cold startup) (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2000-240547). When the over-advanced ignition control is performed, as compared with the case where the ignition timing is set to the MBT (hereinafter referred to as “MBT control”), the temperature (peak temperature) within a combustion chamber rises, whereby the temperature of cooling water rises more quickly, and, thus, warming up of an engine at the time of startup thereof can be performed in an improved manner.